Matchmaker, the game of love
by Gambit Gal
Summary: Ino found out that Sakura has feelings for a certain thick eyebrowed teenager. With the help of Shikamaru, will Ino be able to get Sakura and Lee together? Pairings ShikaIno and SakuLee
1. She likes WHO?

"Where is that Journal?!?" Ino hissed to herself quietly. Ino was currently in Sakura's room, alone, while Sakura had left Ino alone in her room to get some hair elastics for her hair. This was their usual Friday night girl bonding routine. Little did Sakura know, though, that Ino was up to no good. For Ino was in search for Sakura's "Wonderful news bringing Journal" or so Ino had called it.  
  
"Ah Hah!" Ino cheerfully whispered to herself. Triumphantly holding the small, red, and worn out edges of a book in her hands.  
  
Sitting herself down on the bed, she eagerly opened up the book to the last page that Sakura had written in. When she peers inside the book, she is met with small pictures of drawn hearts on the sides of the paper. The hearts containing the letters "R.L." Raising a questioning eyebrow she began to read:  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I've been considering this for a long time and I'm starting to think that perhaps I should give him a chance. I mean he's not THAT bad. He just needs to not come on so strong. It just gets annoying after a while, you know? I remember when I first saw him I thought he was the freakiest guy that I had ever seen. Hell, when he winked at me, I thought he was going to kill me! I guess I started growing a soft spot for him when he showed up, with that small squirrel on his shoulder, to protect me. Who would have ever thought that I, Sakura, would fall in love with thick-brows?...  
  
"THICK BROWS?!?!?!?!" Ino shrieked, completely forgetting that she was reading Sakura's journal in secret, meaning she had to stay quiet.  
  
"What did you say Ino?" Sakura called, sounding like she was just a few meters away from the closed door.  
  
"Crap!" Ino cursed, quickly shoving the journal under the bed mattress, where it's chosen hiding place was, and sitting down into the chair in front of the vanity mirror. When Sakura had entered the room everything seemed to be just like she left it.  
  
Ino grinned from ear to ear, trying her best to look innocent, but failing miserably.  
  
"What did you do Ino-pig?" Sakura asked while staring at Ino suspiciously.   
  
Frowning a little at her nickname, she pushed out her lower lip in a mock pout and said, "I'm up to nothing. Why are you always accusing Lee? I MEAN... me? HAHAHHAHA! Of-course-I-meant-me-why-would-I-say-Lee. Its-not-like-I-read-your-journal-and-found-out-that-you-liked-him!", Ino blurted out, slowly growing more nervous with each passing second.  
  
"What are you... INO DID YOU READ...!" Sakura said, her face growing redder as her temper rose.  
  
"no-no-no Of course not! HAHAHAHA! Why are you looking at me funny! HAHAHAHA! Is it getting hot in here? OH MY! Look at the time! I have to go! I have, uhhh, stuff to do. I'll talk to you later then! Ok? OK! BYE!!!!!!" Ino stated, glancing around the room nervously while making a mad dash for Sakura's door.  
  
"...Right then..." Was all Sakura could muster, as she blinked at the chair that Ino had been sitting in a second ago.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Can you believe it!?!?!?" Ino practically shrieked to Shikamaru. Shikamaru just sighed, leaned back in his chair, and looked towards the roof.  
  
'Geez. Ask a girl on a date to have some ramen and she ends up interrogating you about her friends. What a pain in the ass.' Shikamaru thought to himself, trying to avoid Ino's inquisitive eyes.  
  
"Well!?!?" Ino asked impatiently.  
  
Sighing again, Shikamaru looked back to Ino. Figuring that Ino probably wouldn't give up on questioning him until he answered, he told her what he thought. This earned him a chopstick being thrown at his head.  
  
"YES!?!?" Ino yelled, bursting up from her chair and glaring back at Shikamaru.  
  
Shikamaru stood up as well. "Yes. Anyone could tell. Haven't you noticed how she stopped chasing Sasuke around and how she blushes whenever Lee says hi to her?" Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the correct amount of money for their supper and walked over to the counter to pay the chef. Turning back to Ino he said, "I also had planned for us to go for a walk, but you seem kind of pissed at me so perhaps I should just take you home..."  
  
He stopped talking when he saw Ino clap her hands together excitedly.  
  
Raising an eyebrow he asked, "So you do want to go for a walk?" Smiling slightly when he saw her nod her head ecstatically. Taking her hand in his, they walked out of the store.  
  
'I'll never understand girls. When I answered Ino's question, I had expected her to be pleased with me. Instead, I end up getting a chopstick thrown at my head, which would have hit me if it weren't for my training. Then she suddenly forgets that she's mad at me and agrees to go for a walk with me. What a pain in the ass!' Shikamaru thought to himself. Glancing at the blonde girl beside him, he saw her gazing up at him, then turn away immediately and blush.  
  
'Maybe she's not THAT big of a pain in the ass.' He added as an afterthought, giving Ino's hand a slight squeeze.  
  
"Shikamaru?" Ino asked, having a certain tone to her voice that seemed to be far too nice, as if she were trying to suck up to him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Let's play matchmaker!" Ino said excitedly while Shikamaru just froze in his tracks and stared at Ino horrified.  
  
"I don't want to get involved. It's too much of a hassle! I don't want to do it because guys don't run around a play matchmaker like girls do!" Shikamaru blurted out before Ino could start adding reasons as to why they should play 'matchmaker.'  
  
"Oh? Alright then..." Ino trailed off, sounding extremely disappointed as her eyes glazed slightly with her head hung low.  
  
This, of course, caused Shikamaru to panic. "Uhhh, C'mon Ino Cheer up! Uhhhhhhh, It'll be more fun if we don't play matchmaker because we could play..... uhhhh...... "Monopoly" instead!"  
  
Inwardly Ino smiled. It was very rare to see Shikamaru stumble on his words.  
  
'C'mon Ino. If you just get the water works going, he'll be done for!' Ino thought to herself as she forced a tear to leak out of her one eye.  
  
Shikamaru paled slightly. Rushing in front of her, he set both of his hands on her shoulders, and looked at her in the eyes.  
  
"If it means THAT much to you I'll do it, ok?" Shikamaru asked, hopeful for Ino's tears to stop.  
  
"Ok!" Ino said cheerfully as she went from a depressed state to a happy state in less than two seconds. Shikamaru just blinked, realizing that Ino had just set him up.  
  
"Let's go and plan out how we are going to get Sakura to admit her feelings towards Lee. He stopped asking her out a long time ago when she kept rejecting him, so this may turn into a major challenge but that's nothing that we can't accomplish. Oh and..."  
  
Shikamaru just nodded his head as Ino talked. Taking her hand in his again, he thought to himself, "To think I promised to myself that I'd never let a girl make me get whipped this bad." 


	2. Rock Lee's biggest fans

"You Baka! Stop being so noisy!" Ino hissed at Shikamaru. Shikamaru just yawned and shook off her comment. This agitated Ino but she ignored him and turned her attention back to Lee.  
  
'Lee better not see us here. It would look odd if a girl were spying on him but a guy too?' At the thought Shikamaru just shifted deeper into the bush that he and Ino were currently hiding in, spying on Lee.  
  
"EEE..." Ino screamed came to an abrupt stop when Shikamaru quickly clamped his hand over her mouth. Lee, who was training by himself, turned around at the sudden noise.  
  
"Who's there!?!" Lee asked, cautiously looking around the area.  
  
"You caught me!" Said a familiar gruff voice.  
  
"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee cheered excitedly as Gai walked into the clearing of the forest towards him.  
  
"Why did you scream!?! We are so lucky that Gai was spying on him too!...Why was Gai spying on Lee?" Shikamaru said and started shuddering at the latter part.  
  
"B...B...Bug!" Ino said looking petrified as she pointed her index finger at a small ladybug on a leaf that was in between them.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud." Shikamaru huffed under his breath, looking rather exasperated with the frightened Ino.  
  
"Just be happy that Lee didn't catch us with your screaming." Shikamaru spat and added as an after thought, "Why did I even agree to this!?!"  
  
Looking over at Ino again he saw her eyes start to water. 'Oh yeah. How could I forget. Damn woman, has some strange mind controlling power in her tears.' Shikamaru thought to himself as he put Ino's in his arms and patted her back, attempting to make her feel better.  
  
"When I came out here to help you with your practice, I saw two fans of yours spying on you over there." Gai said motioning his thumb towards the bush where Ino and Shikamaru were hiding.  
  
Shikamaru's heart fell into his stomach as he heard this. Grabbing Ino, he ran as fast as he possibly could.  
  
"Hello Shikamaru and Ino. I didn't know you guys were watching me!" Lee said cheerfully. Shikamaru just stood there, mentally cursing to himself about how he should have remember that Lee's best skill was his speed.  
  
"Hello Lee." Shikamaru said through gritted teeth as he glared down at the blonde haired girl in his arms. Ino just shrugged and smiled sheepishly at him. This had to have been one of Shikamau's worst nightmares, to be caught spying on another guy.  
  
"Do you guys want Lee's autograph because I know how much you idolize him." Gai said as he appeared out of nowhere. Shikamaru decided that this wasn't ONE of his worst nightmares, this WAS his worst nightmare. Venting with anger, he let go of Ino. He knew he would pay for that later on when he heard the 'Ow' that accompanied her fall.   
  
When Ino got up she glared at Shikamaru then turned her attention towards Lee. When she opened her mouth to say something, she felt a giant hand rest on top of her head. Looking upwards she saw Gai with his right hand on top of her head and his left hand on top of Shikamaru's.  
  
"I know you two wish you could become like Lee one day but I doubt that would be happening anytime soon since I'm not your Sensei. If you want, I'll notify your Sensei that you two wish to transfer to my team." Gai said with a huge phony smile, that sparkled, plastered across his face.  
  
************************  
  
"I HATE THEM!" Ino growled as she threw her 'I love Rock Lee' T-shirt onto the ground and stomped on it repeatedly. Shikamaru just stood there, gaping at his girlfriend's unexpected outburst.  
  
When Ino finished her stomping ritual she turned to face Shikamaru, "I lost a lot of money on those damn T-shirts! Why didn't you pay for them?"  
  
"I didn't have any money on me."  
  
Shikamaru tried to suppressed a smile as he remembered Gai being so insistent that they buy those 'I love Rock Lee' T-shirts that Ino finally gave in and paid for them just to get Gai to shut up. His smile did not go unnoticed.  
  
"You think this is FUNNY!?! It's bad enough that I bought those... those... THINGS, but to have Naruto's team walk in on the scene and catch us wearing them!?!"  
  
"Who cares if they saw you." Shikamaru snapped back at Ino, starting to grow weary of her outbursts.   
  
"I do! I just don't like being seen in that thing." Ino said, eyeing the trampled shirt on the ground cautiously. Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement with Ino as he tossed his 'I love Rock Lee' shirt carelessly over his shoulder.  
  
"How about we just quit." Shikamaru suggested to Ino.  
  
"NEVER! I'm a woman on a mission so don't mess with me!" Ino said as her eyes lit up with renewed ambition.  
  
Rolling his eyes he asked, "Why did we even start spying on him in the first place?"  
  
"To see if he says anything about Sakura."  
  
"But no one was out at the clearing with Lee, except Gai but Lee didn't even know that Gai was there."  
  
"I knew that someone was bound to show up though. I mean who could seriously stand training by themselves for that long." Ino said with a nod, everything made sense in her mind but Shikamaru was just as confused as he was before.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do now?" Shikamaru asked, not really caring.  
  
"YOU are going to..." Ino said, looking around to make sure no one was listening then leaning over and whispering her plan to Shikamaru.  
  
*****************  
  
"Wow Gai-Sensei! I'm still shocked that I have fans!" Lee said excitedly.  
  
"When I was your age, I not only have fans but I had female bodyguards! They guarded me with their life because that's how in love with me they were!" Gai said showing off another one of his famous sparkling smiles.  
  
"Wow!" Lee said looking up at his Sensei with admiration.  
  
"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled a male voice, echoing throughout the forest.  
  
***************  
  
That would be chapter two. A thanks goes out to CowboySpike, JadeTiger, and Insomnia Productions. Next chapter should be up in two days. I'm going to be making that my schedule :) every second day I'll update. 


	3. How far will Shikamaru go?

"Hello Sakura!" Said Ino, in an extra cheerful tone.  
  
"Ino-pig, what do you want." Sakura said in a dull voice as she stared at the blonde haired girl on her door step. Ino resisted the urge to strangle Sakura then and there.  
  
"Nothing, I was just wondering if I could come in and...uhhh...." Ino trailed off.  
  
'CRAP! I forgot what I was supposed to say! Oh great! Now she's looking at me weird.' Ino thought while she stared at Sakura, slowly losing her train of thought. Sakura just blinked.  
  
"YOU'RE LOOKING AT MY FOREHEAD AREN'T YOU!" Sakura screamed starting to grow furious. Ino quickly averted her eyes to the ground when she realised that her eyes were indeed focused on Sakura's forehead.  
  
"GRRRR! GOOD-BYE!" Sakura yelled again as she slammed the door in Ino's face. Ino started to panic.  
  
"Sakura-CHAN! I was looking at your forehead but not because I thought it was big. It was because I thought it was..." Ino gulped unsure of how she could say the next wordds with a straight face.  
  
"Less noticible." Ino blurted out, surprised to see the door reopen and Sakura standing there with a gigantic smile plastered across her face.  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked sounding extremely hopeful.  
  
"Really." Ino sighed, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.  
  
"Want to come in?" Sakura asked, her smile looking the exact same as before.  
  
"Finally! I mean... If it's alright with you." Ino corrected herself quickly.  
  
'I can't screw this up. If I do Shikamaru would never forgive me. Ha! I can't believe I was able to get him to do that. Hell I have him whipped like the cream on Choji's cake!' Ino thought to herself as she walked into Sakura's house, pausing only to shake her head in shame at her corny joke.  
  
A couple minutes later Sakura heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Oh there's the door. I'll be right back Ino!" Sakura said as she rushed out of the kitchen, curious to see who the visitor was. When Sakura opened the door, what she saw was quite overwhelming.  
  
"Help me! My cats have rabies and attacked me." Said an old woman as she clamped onto Sakura for dear life.  
  
"Uhhhh. Where did they get you miss?" Asked Sakura as she walked the old woman into the kitchen.  
  
"On my...uh.... Nose! Look at my nose! Oh how it bleeds!" Wailed the old woman as she sat herself down on the floor and pointed at her nose. Sakura scrunched her face up in confusion.  
  
"Where? I don't see a mark..."  
  
THWAP!  
  
"OW! What was THAT for? Why did you smack me with your cane? I'm trying to help you!" Sakura said, trying not to lose her temper as she rubbed her head. The old woman just glared at Sakura.  
  
"I need bandages or I may...die." The old woman said dramatically. Sakura sighed, doubting the fact that it was possible to die from no scratches.  
  
"Ino, can you get some bandages for me?" Sakura said, looking at Ino for the first time since she opened the door. Ino nodded her head as she rushed to get some.  
  
"Ok miss. I'm going to have to ask you to calm down, ok?" Sakura said to the old woman, kneeling down in front of her.  
  
'Odd. Why did she come to my house when there's a hospital less than a block from here.' Sakura thought to herself until...  
  
THWAP!  
  
"OW! Stop that!" Sakura said as she held her head, trying to ease the pain created from the cane hitting her skull.  
  
THWAP!  
  
"GR! YOU STUPID OLD BAT! STOP IT!" Sakura yelled, finally losing her temper. Her eyes narrowed in anger at the old woman but soon opened wide in shock as she watched the old woman fall onto her side.  
  
"Miss are you alright?" Sakura asked, rushing to the old woman's side.  
  
"..." was all that came from the woman. Ino walked into the room and gasped.  
  
"Sakura... You killed her!" Ino said, her eyes wide with shock.  
  
"No I didn't! I was trying to help her and..."  
  
THWAP!  
  
"Son of a..." Said Sakura as her hands automatically went up to her head to rub the pain away.  
  
"Listen to my last words stupid... I mean... child." Said the old woman as she looked up at Sakura.  
  
"Miss, Your alive!" Sakura said excitedly until she was hit on the head again but this time by Ino.  
  
"Stop talking and listen to her last words!" Ino said, glaring at Sakura. Sakura gulped and looked over at the old woman.  
  
"I've lived alone my whole life. My biggest regret is not telling the one I loved my true feelings for him. Promise me Sakura... I mean... child. Promise me that you'll let the person you love, know your feelings for him." Said the old woman gazing up at Sakura.  
  
"I promise." Sakura said looking touched by the old woman's words. The old woman suddenly gave a final lurch and died. Sakura just blinked away her tears.  
  
"How touching. Why don't you do as she says Sakura?" Said Ino, hopeful that Sakura would tell lee her feelings. The room was full of nothing but silence for a while or two until a plopping sound disrupted the two girls from their thoughts. They both stared wide eyed as the saw a water balloon fall down from the old woman's shirt and roll onto the floor.  
  
"What the..." Sakura started until, a popping sound this time, stopped her. Screaming the old woman jumped up and held her now boobless chest.  
  
"OW! IT POPPED! OW! I'M IN PAIN! OW!" Screamed the old woman as she danced around the kitchen, in an attempt to heal the pain. Sakura just blinked at the old woman while Ino slapped her forehead. Sakura was confused enough when the old woman's boobs disappeared but when her hair fell off too? That was too much for her and she fainted. Ino growled in frustration.  
  
"IT WAS GOING SO WELL TOO UNTIL YOU RUINED IT!" Ino screamed at Shikamaru. Shikamaru just glared.  
  
"I don't see YOU risking your reputation here!" Shikamaru huffed as he looked down to the unconscious Sakura.  
  
"GR! Let's get out of here before she wakes up!" Ino said as she grabbed Shikamaru's arm and trampled off until she heard a weak voice say, "Shikamaru, why are you dressed like that?"  
  
Turning around, they saw Sakura conscience again. Ino blinked at Sakura while Sakura blinked at them. Shikamaru, being the self respecting man he was, ran for dear life out of that house and up a tree that he thought Ino would never find him in.  
  
***********  
  
There's chapter 3 ^_^! YAY! I'm so happy! I got FIVE reviews for one chapter! Thank you Nuoan, Naruke, Pervert Senin, K-chan, and Morien Alexander. 


	4. Lee vs Ino's tears

"Oh stop your grumbling!" said Ino, extremely agitated with Shikamaru at that moment.  
  
"Damn woman! You're not the boss of me!" Shikamaru retorted bravely, of course his bravery didn't last too long when he saw the death glare that Ino was giving him.  
  
'Curse that comfortable tree for making me fall asleep. Ino never would have found me hiding in it if it weren't for my snoring.' Shikamaru thought as he sighed and stared up at the sky.  
  
"What now?" He questioned, stuffing his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Don't ask me! I'm not the genius here." Ino grumbled while shooting another glare at Shikamaru. Opening his mouth, Shikamaru gets ready to complain about how much of a hassle it is to think up the plans, but he shuts it again before any words got a chance to come out.  
  
"Hmmm..." He pondered aloud.  
  
"Hm? Hm what? You have a plan already!?!?!" Ino asked, clapping her hands together cheerfully.  
  
"No." Shikamaru said, tearing his eyes from the sky to Ino. Ino's face visibly darkened.  
  
Seeing Ino tense up again, Shikamaru quickly added before he could receive another torrent of shouts from Ino, "But I thought we should get something to eat first and then think of a plan later."  
  
Ino perked up at his words and she grabbed his arm as she happily skipped down the street to the nearest ramen restaurant. Shikamaru allowed himself to be dragged down the street by his rather hyper girlfriend.  
  
Upon entering the restaurant they were both startled to see Sakura eating by herself at one end of the restaurant while Lee and Gai ate on the other side. Shikamaru grumbled to himself when he saw Ino clap her hands together and her eyes light up.  
  
"Look Shikee-poo! They're here already! Getting them together will be a sinch!" Ino commented as she turned around to face Shikamaru. Shikamaru just blinked, visibly startled.  
  
'Shikee-poo? Aw crap. Now she's giving me damn pet names.' Shikamaru thought to himself as he walked towards an open table with Ino in tow. Sighing, he sat down on the chair and looked thoughtfully up at the roof. When he looked back to Ino he almost jumped out of his chair when he saw Gai sitting there instead..  
  
'Why the hell does Gai seem so perky? And where did Ino go to? This is definitely not an enjoyable day today. It's too much of a hassle thinking up plans, initiating plans, and in the end having them backfire on us.' Shikamaru thought to himself, as he ignored Gai and hoped that he would go away on his own. No such luck.  
  
"I heard you and Ino got into a fight. No worries though! I'm here to help you through your problem." Gai said cheerfully as he flashed Shikamaru a toothy smile accompanied with a thumbs up.  
  
"We did? You are?" Shikamaru questioned as he tensed up and furrowed his eyebrows together.  
  
Glancing around the restaurant he discovered Ino, sitting beside Lee, crying.  
  
'Damn it! What the hell did I do wrong?' he asked himself as he searched his minds for answers. Being the genius he was though, he was able to figure out the whole ordeal.  
  
'Hmmm. So Ino told Gai and Lee that she and I got into a fight. She asked Gai to talk to me about it just to get rid of him. Now that Ino and Lee are alone, Ino is going to start using her crying trick that she uses on me, against Lee and make him tell her if he still is in love with Sakura. How bothersome is this! I should be getting paid.' Shikamaru concluded as he relaxed again.  
  
"Yes you two did and Yes I am! After all I've had a fair amount of girlfriends when I was your age. Far more than that... Kakashi." Gai said cheerfully but ended up spitting out Kakashi's name as if it were poisonous to say.  
  
"I bet you did." Shikamaru said sarcastically as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Yes indeed! Let's see there was Kieko, Katsu, Sayanya..."Gai replied, completely oblivious to Shikamaru's sarcasm.  
  
Sensing that it was going to be a long time before Gai stopped listing off the names of all his "girlfriends" Shikamaru stood up and started walking away.  
  
"Hey Hey Hey!!! Where are you going?" Gai asked standing up as well.  
  
"To the bathroom." Shikamaru replied dully.  
  
Just as Gai was going to reply, a shrieking cry interrupted him. Shikamaru knew all too well whose that was. Looking over at Ino he did his best to hide the smile that was starting to slide onto his face. It was, indeed, a very comical scene before him. Ino crying herself a river and pounding the living shit out of poor Lee while Lee is confused as hell as to what he should do. When he tries to comfort her she punches him. When he tries to move away she yells at him for leaving her.  
  
Throwing his arms over his head in order to protect himself from the chopsticks that Ino was throwing at him, Lee threw a worried glance around the restaurant. When he spotted Shikamaru, he growled. Ignoring Ino, he suddenly disappeared only to reappear in front Shikamaru.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO INO-CHAN? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE-OUT WITH SAKURA-CHAN JUST TO MAKE YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND MAD!" Lee yelled, causing everyone in the restaurant to look over at them. Sakura gasped when she heard this and stood up immediately.  
  
"Lee-kun, I never did such a thing!" Sakura said to Lee as she stood up and walked towards him. Lee glared at Sakura.  
  
"To think I liked you, Sakura-chan." Lee said dully as he turned his back towards her and walked out of the restaurant.  
  
"But Lee-kun I didn't do that! I swear!" Cried Sakura desperately as she followed Lee out the door.  
  
Sensing all eyes upon him, Shikamaru sat back down at his table and said,  
  
"Hey, can I get some service here?"  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Sorry about the delay. I'm in the IB program at school and it's hard! I'm not even smart and I'm in it O_O! Anyways my new goal is to update once a week and if I go over one week, I won't listen to my Tori Amos CD until I do.  
  
I had a rather interesting week at school though. I ended up going out with this really cute guy but it only lasted two weeks. Next my new friends ended up getting suspended for a week cause they got drunk at a dance (I was stuck at home due to being grounded) so I'm going to be all alone for a week now :S. Lastly, I found a cookie! I was so happy because I haven't had a cookie in such a loooooooooong time. It was good too! It was shortbread ^_^!  
  
Anyways I'm going to end this ramble now before I end up boring you guys. If any of you guys have MSN please add me at: gambit_and_wolvie_gals@hotmail.com, I need to meet some more Naruto fans out there :S. I've only talked to one so far and that's AznGothic (She's really cool! Hi AznGothic *Waves*) 


	5. Shikeepoo's Mother

"Lee please wait!" shouted Sakura as she dashed down the busy street, searching for a certain thick-eye browed teenager. After calling his name several more times, Sakura stopped her pursuit and walked away, hanging her head down in disappointment.  
  
"Oi, Sakura..." called a masculine voice behind her.  
  
Turning around with renewed hope, Sakura saw Lee standing a few meters ahead of her. She quickly rushed towards him, as she pushed past the busy shoppers surrounding them.  
  
"I never made out with Shikamaru, I swear!" Sakura cried desperately.  
  
Lee was stumped. He wanted to believe Sakura, he really did, but with the little show that Ino had put on had him worried. Ino seemed extremely upset. Sighing in frustration Lee nervously ran a hand threw his hair, but no sooner had he done that did he quickly repair the damage he did to his bowl hair cut.  
  
"Listen Sakura," started Lee, keeping a serious look plastered across his face, "I'll tell you what I was told that happened and you tell me your side of the story. I was just sitting there peacefully eating my ramen and talking to Gai-Sensei about when we should hold the official 'Rock Lee's Fan Club' meetings when all of a sudden Ino storms up to us demanding Gai-Sensei to talk some sense into her horrible cheating boyfriend. Then she plops herself down beside me and tells me all about how Shikamaru and you made out just to make Ino jealous. Then I saw Shik..."  
  
Sakura interrupted him before he could continue on. "It's a lie! Why would I want to do that with Shikamaru? True, we are friends but I don't like him that way! Besides him and Ino make such a cute couple, who would want to break it up?"  
  
"Now that I think about it," Lee said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "Ino and Shikamaru have been acting weird lately..."  
  
"I have to agree with you there, something strange has been going on." agreed Sakura.  
  
"Well they were both spying on me while I was training..." Said Lee.  
  
"Ino and this strange old woman showed up at my house..." interrupted Sakura  
  
"...and then they made a weird noise and ran away..." continued Lee.  
  
"...and the old woman said her cats attacked her and they had rabies..."  
  
"...but Gai-sensei and I managed to catch up with them..."  
  
"...then her boobs popped and her hair fell out..."  
  
"...then they bought t-shirts of me, started my fan club, and transferred into my team...."  
  
"...later I discovered that Shikamaru was the old woman..."  
  
After a moment of silence they blinked at each other.  
  
"Shikamaru dressed up as an old woman whose boobs popped and hair fell out?"  
  
"They transferred onto your team, bought your T-shirts, and started a fan club of you?"  
  
"What are those two up to?" Pondered Rock Lee aloud.  
  
"Let's keep a sharp eye on them and try to figure that out because something smells funny and I have a hunch this is all Ino-pig's doing..."

* * *

"Well I guess that didn't work out, eh Shikee-poo?" Laughed Ino nervously. Shikamaru had ignored her for an hour straight and spent the time grumbling under his breath. Ino was only able to catch 'Damn woman', 'Troulesome', 'Annoying', and 'Moving to China.'  
  
'Poor Shikamaru,' thought Ino, 'After that whole scene at the Ramen restaurant he got not only kicked out but banned from there. Plus all the glares he got. I should make this up to him!'  
  
"NARA SHIKAMARU! YOU GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!" Screamed an all too familiar voice. Shikamaru visibly winced as he and Ino turned around to come face to face with Shikamaru's mother.  
  
"Yamazaki-san told me ALL about what happened at that Ramen restaurant, so I marched right over! You have some explaining to do! And when I say that I mean explain NOW!" Hollered Shikamaru's mother, ignoring the weird looks people were giving them as they passed by on the street. Ino and Shikamaru exchanged glances as they looked from each other and to his mother.  
  
"But it's a hassle!" whined Shikamaru.  
  
WHAM!  
  
"I DARE you to repeat that again!" growled Shikamaru's mom while Shikamaru's hand tried to massage his brand new bump on his head.  
  
"Well actually..." continued Ino but she immediately stopped when she was engulfed by a hug from Shikamaru's mother.  
  
"Oh it's alright dear. You don't have to speak! It's Shikamaru's fault, not yours! Let me take you over to my house and you can have some tea and maki you poor dear! And as for YOU..." Shikamaru winced again as he saw his mother's facial expression change from happy and upbeat to poisonous and deadly.  
  
"You are going home right now and are going to have a nice talk with your father!" She continued as she grabbed Ino by the hand and Shikamaru by the ear and stomped over to the house.  
  
"NARA SHIKATO, DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR SON DID!?!?" Exclaimed Shika's mother as she stampeded into the room dragging behind her a very baffled looked Shikamaru and Ino. Shikato cracked one eye open and looked at them but then closed it again and rolled away from them so he could enjoy a few more minutes worth of sleep on the couch.  
  
"Get up you lazy ass!" growled Shikato's wife as she yanked him off the couch so that he was facing his son. Shikato blinked a couple of times while looking at his son. Shikamaru and Shikato exchanged glances and said, "Damn what a hassle" at the same time.  
  
This probably wasn't the perfect choice of words for father and son for the mother went ballistic at hearing this.  
  
"What a hassle? WHAT A HASSLE!? Damn you guys are lazy! Here I am trying to help our son salvage what is left of his relationship with Ino and you say what a HASSLE!? As for you, Shikamaru, you should know by now how to treat a lady! I did not raise you to become a foulmouthed heartbreaker! Now you will apologize to Ino and then you and your father will have a LONG talk about why what you did was wrong! Am I right Shikato!?"  
  
"yes dear..." Mumbled Shikato unenthusiastically.  
  
'Damn he's whipped.' thought Shikamaru.  
  
"WELL.....?" continued Shika's mother, glaring expectantly at her son.  
  
Shikamau rolled his eyes and turned towards Ino saying "I apologize for being a foulmouthed heartbreaker..."  
  
"AND!?!?"  
  
Shikamaru sighed again at hearing his mother's voice and continued, "And for cheating on you with Sakura..."  
  
"AND!?!?"  
  
"And... I... uh... will never do it again?" Finished Shikamaru as he looked hopefully up to his mother, who was now looking at Ino.  
  
"Uh... I forgive you?" Ino said still puzzled by the whole situation.  
  
"Good! Now that you two forgive each other Ino and I will discuss this more into detail in the kitchen over some Tea and maki while you two discuss it in here."  
  
"But dear, we really shouldn't be getting involved... in... this... um..." said Shikato as he trailed off deciding that it would be best not to get into his wife's line of fire. Shikamaru's mother left the room, with Ino in tow, but made sure to give the two a death glare on her way to exit.  
  
"Ugh." Said Shikamaru as he flopped across an armchair as his father flopped along the couch. They both ended with a simple, 'How bothersome', before they dozed off.

* * *

Ta Da! See I'm not dead! I am still alive! Plus now I can finally listen to my Tori Amos CD!!!! does a happy dance Well I'd give you guys a reason as to why this is late but to tell the truth I just got very lazy and busy. But if you like, I can humour those who would rather have me give them a better reason than "I got very lazy and busy". I had finished this chapter finished a long time ago and when I went to send it, the government intercepted it and kidnapped me, but no worries I have been let out of the government's evil clutches. Mwahahahaha! Now is that true? Nope. But hey which ever story rocks your guys' socks I guess. ; Don't worry there will be more to come and I will try and get my lazy ass motivated. 


End file.
